Hilda and stitch
by Cartoonguru
Summary: What if instead of landing in Hawaii stitch ended landing in the wilderness? Let's just say Hilda will have her hands full having to deal with another pet, especially an alien experiment deigned to destroy everything it comes into contact with!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a crossover that gabeherndon308 suggested to me! I decided not to copy every dialogue from the movie, but the general idea is the same. I will do my take on the entire movie before showing events from the show! Who knows I might even do events from the other movies if I see fit! I am still working out a few things like how to keep stitch in check without being surrounded by water!

* * *

Of all the things to happen getting arrested was the last thing Jumba Jookiba wanted to happen during his career as a mad scientist! Sure, his experiments aren't exactly legal, but he is just trying to make a living! A living creating genetic abominations, but a living all the same! Despite, the harsh reality of spending possibly the rest of his life at galactic prison, Jumba couldn't help feel pride that he was able to create 626 of these genetic experiments before the Galactic Federation caught wind of him! 625 of those wonderful creations are currently in pods and hidden away in his hidden storage device. A shame he couldn't do the same with 626, but at least the rest are save for now!

"Jumba Jookiba! Are you ready for your trial?" Captain Gantu asked.

"Depends. If I plead guilty do I get out of here sooner?" Jumba asked.

"Go ahead and joke now! You won't have fun in prison!" Gantu responded with an evil smile.

"Can't be any worst than your breath!" Jumba told the Captain.

Captain Gantu raised a large fist up to Jumba and snapped, "Oh! I am going to enjoy seeing you get arrested and I will personally destroy that little creation of yours!"

Jumba only smirked in response. Sure, he was still going to be imprisoned and his latest experiment was going to be destroyed, but it was fun getting a rise out of the captain. Jumba has decided he better start enjoying the minor things from now on! It just might help him get through prison! After a few minutes Jumba stood in front of the council. Jumba looked up at the grand council woman and frowned a bit. He had heard the woman is strict and fair, but he knew that wouldn't help him, since he is breaking the law.

"Jumba Jookiba, you stand accused of illegal genetic experimentation! How to you plead?" The grand council woman asked.

"Not guilty!" Jumba responded.

Jumba knew that the case against him is strong, but he figured he should go out fighting it anyway!

"Duly noted! Before we start do you have any questions?" The grand council woman asked.

"Yes, if I am found guilty, how long is my sentence?" Jumba asked.

"Since we know you made over 600 of these, it's for life," the grand council woman answered.

"Figures," Jumba responded.

"However, if you tell us the location of them we will only give you a sentence for making just one! Your time will be reduced to only 10 years." The grand council woman told him.

Jumba fumed in frustration! They were offering a great deal, but to give up his life work was completely frustrating! He had put years and years of effort into his experiments that he had sealed away and hidden! Despite, the temptation Jumba wasn't going to give them up!

"That sounds like a good deal, but I will pass!" Jumba announced.

"So, be it! Bring in experiment 626!" The grand council woman shouted!

Experiment 626 was brought out completely imprisoned. 626 growled at anger before spitting on his container and rubbing it!

"Since I am fair and sympathetic, I will give you 626 a chance! Show us there is good in you somewhere!" The grand council woman told 626

626 placed his hands under his chin, "Meega nala kweesta!"

Everyone in the court gasped!

"I never taught him that!" Jumba shouted.

Though the scientist might have eventually! The scientist felt proud at his latest creation. A shame it was going to get destroyed.

"Place that idiot scientist under arrest!" Gantu ordered.

"I prefer evil genius!" Jumba shouted before being taken away.

* * *

626 was held prisoner near a couple of DNA had been inserted into them, making them able to track him. Contrary to Jumba's fear the experiment was going to be sent to a desert asteroid. The experiment began to move around, causing the turrets to track his every movement. Amused the experiment began to lower his spit and bring it back up.

"Quiet you!" The guard shouted.

626 growled before spitting in the quard's direction, causing the turrets to shoot near his location. The quard looked on with fear, as the experiment sent spit on his hat, causing the turrets to target him. The guard ducked and the door got destroyed. The experiment escaped from his cell and grabbed broken pieces of it to protect him from the turrets. The experiment managed to end up in the ventilation system before stealing a police cruiser! The red one of course! As the experiment began to dodge and fight other police cruiser, he ended up surrounded. Before he could be captured he activated the ship's hyperdrive, allowing him to escape!

* * *

"Where is he?" The grand council woman asked.

"He I currently still in hyperspace!"

"Where will he end up?"

"Let's see! Quadrant 17 section 0-0-5 area 51 on a planet called Ee-arth!"

"Bring an expert on this planet in here now!"

"Most of the planet seems to be covered in water!"

"He won't be able to survive in water, due to his molecular density!"

Everyone sighed in relief until they saw his targeted landing spot was away from the water!

"Of course! He lands in a spot significantly away from the water! How much time do we have?"

"About 3 hours and 42 minutes!"

"We need to storm that planet now!"

"Wait! That is a bad idea!" Shouted a new voice.

"I presume you are the expert,"

"I don't know about expert! The name is agent Pleakely at your service!" Pleakely said.

"Why can't we simply send our military forces?"

"The planet is extremely delicate! Landing there will cause mayhem and world wide panic! Besides the planet is a protected wildlife preserve for the endangered mosquito population!"

"A quiet capture would require knowledge of experiment 626 that we do not have! Who would you recommend Mr. Pleakely?"

"Does he have a brother?"

The grand council woman led Pleakely to Jumba's cell as the expert continued to list examples of family members before ending on, "Neighbor with a beard?"

"So, he got away?" Jumba asked.

"I am sure it comes as no surprise to you!"

"I designed him to be unstoppable!" Jumba responded.

"Which is why you must bring him back!"

"Me?"

"We are willing to grant you freedom as a reward!"

Jumba sighed, "Maybe a direct hit from a plasma cannon can stun him long...

"Plasma cannon granted! Do we have a deal!"

Jumba nodded while Pleakely gave the grand council woman a pleading look.

"It's a delicate planet! Who is going to control him?" Pleakely asked.

"You will!" The grand council woman answered before leaving!

Jumba turned towards Pleakely with a curious and excited look.

"Tell me, on what defenseless delicate planet has my monstrosity been unleashed?" Jumba asked.

* * *

To be honest I just wanted to get the intro over and done with quickly so I can get to more original content! I will follow the plot of the movie as best as I can with understandable changes! Hope you manage to enjoy! Sorry this took a while! I have been dealing with a cold and I have been sleeping more often the past couple of days! It's doesn't help that I am almost nocturnal now! Anyway have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! Since it took stitch until night to crash land he is still in hyperspace. Here I will set up the conflict with Hilda and the elves, but things go a bit differently! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hilda was sleeping peacefully with Twig, her loyal deerfox by her side. Unknown to the little girl, her life was about to change forever! Twig was the first one to wake up as usual and started his morning routine by licking Hilda's face until she woke up.

"Ok Twig! I am awake," Hilda told him with a chuckle.

Twig only gave a cheerful bark in return. Suddenly, Hilda's bedroom door opened revealing Hilda's mother Johanna.

"Awake Hilda?" She asked.

"Thanks to a certain someone," Hilda mumbled.

Johanna chuckled in amusement, used to the antics of Hilda and her pet. Johanna smiled in happiness at the fact Hilda managed to find a pet that wouldn't be a hassle to take care of! Johanna shook her head at the memory of a 9 year old Hilda trying to bring a Woff home for a pet.

_Johanna was sitting on the living room couch, while drinking some fresh tea. Hilda was out exploring the area as always. Johanna was a bit worried for Hilda's safety, but she knew Hilda is able to get home safely. At least Johanna hoped she would! A knock on the door interrupted Johanna from her thoughts._

_"Can't be the Woodman. He never knocks," Johanna mumbled._

_Usually a hunter would stop by and ask for directions to Trolberg. Johanna would usually invite said hunter inside for a bit and share some stories of her childhood of when she lived there. Most deny the offer and those that do usually only to rest, but Johanna doesn't mind. She likes to do it just to remember the good times she had instead of passing on information._

_Johanna reached the door as opened it to find the most surprising sight! Hilda was standing there with a Woff floating behind her._

_"Hey mum! Look at who I found," Hilda greeted._

_"Yes, we see Woffs all the time. What is so special about this?" Johanna asked._

_"This is my new pet. I call him Spot," Hilda answered with a smile._

_Johanna gasped in shock, before placing a hand on Hilda's shoulder._

_"Hilda. Look I know you want a pet, but a Woff isn't a good idea for one," Johanna told her._

_"What? Why?" Hilda asked with a frown._

_"Woffs are creatures that like to fly high in the sky and our cottage is a bad place for him," Johanna answered._

_"I understand, but can't we keep him outside?" Hilda responded._

_"You mean in a cage?" Johanna asked._

_"Yeah. I will take good care of him," Hilda answered._

_"Sorry honey. Woffs seem to love being able to move freely. Do you really want to take that away from him?" Johanna responded._

_"No. I don't," Hilda sighed._

_"Sorry honey We will find you the perfect pet," Johanna assured her._

_"Thanks mum!" Hilda responded._

_Mother and daughter gave each other a comforting hug._

"Mum? What are you thinking about?" Hilda asked.

"Just the time you tried to bring a Woff home as a pet," Johanna answered.

"That was three years ago! I have the perfect pet now!" Hilda answered with a smile.

"You sure do!" Johanna agreed returning the smile.

Hilda got put of bed and picked up twig, ready to start the day.

* * *

Alfur was one conflicted elf. The new prime minister has been elected and has decided to carry out his promise to get rid of the number one enemy of elf kind, a blue haired little girl and her family. Alfur sighed while rubbing his head in frustration. Paperwork and rules are extremely important to elves, but this doesn't feel right to Alfur. Alfur couldn't put his finger on it and he doesn't even have fingers! Today is the day the elves start getting rid of the humans, starting by leaving messages and if they stay they will be removed by force. Alfur actually chuckled a bit at the thought of elves trying to force creatures tens of times their size away. Sure they can ride bunnies and other creatures in combat, but good luck doing it inside that cottage!

"Alfur have you heard the good news?"

"Of course! It's everywhere," Alfur answered.

"Just think soon we don't have to worry about her running through our homes."

"Yes, that will take plenty of stress of our kind," Alfur responded.

Another reason Alfur was conflicted was that elves are invisible to everyone that doesn't sign a contract with them. That little girl didn't know she was running through their houses everyday. Alfur wants to approach her and show her, but the fear of being ostracized by his kind kept him from doing it. Every other elf seems to think that is her fault! That is ridiculous! Isn't it?

"I hope for their sake they take our warnings seriously and just leave! As much as I despise them, I wouldn't want them to have to face our wrath. Besides, we want this over and done with as soon as possible."

"Yes, that would be best!" Alfur responded.

Alfur placed his arms under his chin in thought. Alfur hopes things end up working out well for both parties, but somehow he doubts it will!

* * *

Johanna was sitting on the couch with her morning coffee in her hands. Hilda was sitting down finishing her eggs. Twig was lying by Hilda, waiting patiently for their morning hike. Suddenly, the door opened and the Woodman entered like he owned the place. Johanna gave the Woodman a glare, that he ignored and lied down near the fireplace, with a book in his hands.

"It's a bit too early for firewood. I will get some later, if I feel like it," The Woodman bluntly said.

Johanna rolled her eyes, "You usually wait until the evening before interrupting us! Why are you here early?"

"Just bored," The Woodman bluntly answered.

Johanna shook her head in annoyance. Johanna was usually a friendly person, but the Woodman just gets on her nerves. How Hilda is able to tolerate him she will never know.

"Relax Mum! He just wants some company," Hilda told her.

The woodman chuckled, "Good one kid. Now close the door. I am feeling a draft in here."

Hilda playfully rolled her eyes before she rushed to the door and closed it. Before she could rush back there was a knock.

"More company?" Hilda mumbled to herself.

Hilda opened the door to find nobody there. Hilda looked all over before she found a small letter. Hilda picked up the small letter with a confused look on her face.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Hilda? Is it another hunter?"

"No. We got a tiny letter. Have you ever heard of little people?" Hilda responded before closing the door.

"I haven't, but who knows what creatures are out there?"

"Maybe, I will find a hot female and score!" The Woodman stated bluntly.

Johanna gave the Woodman a glare, "You aren't helping!"

The woodman simply got up and rushed to the front door.

"Since you are more frustrating then usual, I will take my leave," The Woodman simply said before leaving.

Hilda noticed the woodman carefully moving through the area, as if there were objects in the way he was trying to avoid.

"That's odd," Hilda noted.

"What Hilda?"

"The way the Woodman left the area,"

"Hilda, everything he does is weird. Don't worry about it!" Johanna assured her.

"Yes, mum," Hilda answered.

Hilda couldn't stop thinking about the way the Woodman left the area. There is something going on and Hilda felt determined to get to the bottom of it.

"What do you say we open the letter and see what it says?" Johanna suggested.

"Yes, maybe it has some answers?"

"We can only hope," Johanna responded before rushing to find a magnifying glass.

Hilda sighed and placed her hands under her chin in thought. Receiving a mysterious letter an seeing the woodman leave the area like that was incredibly strange. Stranger than anything Hilda has experienced before. Hilda hopes that nothing bad ends up happening. Hilda took a deep breath before rushing to her mother.

"Hilda took a look at this!"

Hilda walked up to her mother and took the magnifying glass before reading the letter.

_Dear, enemies_

_You have a few days to leave the wilderness forever or we will force you to!_

_Sincerely, the little people_

"We seem to have made enemies," Johanna said with a confused look on her face.

Hilda returned the look, "How? We didn't do anything."

Johanna sighed, "It seems that way, but it seems certain creatures have a grievance against us for whatever reason,"

Hilda sighed, "We just need to work things out."

Johanna placed a comforting hand on Hilda's shoulder, "No worries honey! We will figure this one out."

Hilda smiled, "Yes, I know we will."

* * *

Jumba Jookiba was feeling incredibly happy that he managed to get a deal from the council. All he has to do was turn in experiment 626. Jumba felt a little bad at betraying his latest creation, but he has 625 other experiments that are in safe keeping. Besides, he always could rebuilt 626! After he manages to find a safe zone where the council won't find him. Jumba laughed at how desperate the council were for making the deal with him.

"Tell me my friend! What is this planet like?" Jumba asked.

Pleakely frowned at being called a friend by this criminal, but kept silent about it, "about 71% is covered water. The planet is filled with a wide variety of creatures, some more magical than others,"

"Magic? You mean that stuff is real?" Jumba asked.

"Oh yes? There are plenty of other planets like that! I am sure a man of science yourself is baffled at the idea?" Pleakely responded.

"Not really? I am open minded like any good scientist. Maybe I could study these various creatures and figure out what makes them tick," Jumba stated with an evil smile on his face.

Pleakely sighed in frustration before mumbling, "Curse the council leaving me alone with him!"

"I have to wonder how 626 will fare on the planet," Jumba said with a curious expression.

"What do you mean?" Pleakely asked.

"I programmed him to destroy anything he touches, especially large cities. Unfortunately, he is unable to last in water," Jumba explained.

"Apparently, he landed at a location away from their oceans," Pleakely told him.

"Good! Lady luck decided to help him out," Jumba responded.

"Tell me. Are you going to continue with your experimentation?" Pleakely asked.

"Of course! No worries friend if you help me you will be safe," Jumba responded.

Pleakely took a deep breath, "Great!"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"What? No, friend," Pleakely answered

* * *

Alfur was standing in front of Hilda's cottage. Alfur was curious about the little human girl and wanted to see what she was like for himself. Alfur thinks this will help him with his conflicting thoughts on kicking this girl out of the wilderness. The door opened and Alfur was greeted by the sight of a giant blue haired girl with a deerfox by her side. Alfur gulped at the sight of the deerfox. If this girl was dangerous and If he is detected, he is a dead elf.

"Come on Twig! Let's just have some fun! We will worry about that letter later," Hilda exclaimed.

Alfur sighed. It looks like the humans aren't taking the warning seriously. This whole conflict is just going to continue until it ends in violence. Twig gave Hilda a cheerful bark before looking around the area.

"What is it boy? Is there somebody around?" Hilda asked.

Twig barked and started sniffing the area. Suddenly, Twig walked right up to Alfur causing the elf to freeze in fright. Hilda was searching the area wildly.

"Come on Twig! There is nobody here but us," Hilda told her deerfox before leaving the area.

Twig sniffed one last time before following Hilda. Alfur took a deep breath before rushing off after the two.

"She seems like a regular girl. Perhaps, we can make peace with each other, I will continue to watch just to make sure," Alfur mumbled to himself.

Twig turned around for a brief moment, causing Alfur to freeze in fright. Alfur decided to just remain quiet as he continued to follow Hilda and Twig around.

* * *

Johanna was sitting on the couch with a frown on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about the letter and began to feel fear for what could happen if they refused. Johanna began to once again recall the memories of Trolberg. Perhaps, they could move there to avoid all of this! Johanna shook her head and sighed. Hilda loved it here and Johanna was hesitant to take her away from the place. If something does happen then she might reconsider.

Hilda has never interacted with humans other than her that much! Perhaps, the move could be good for her to learn about another way of life. Sure, it will be hard to adapt and it will take time, but that is life! Nothing ever lasts forever! It would be best to put Hilda through that, since it will help her grow and improve! Right? Johanna shook her head and decided to get some tea! She needs to think carefully about certain things.

* * *

The Woodman was relaxing in his house with a cup of dirt tea in his hand. Looks like the elves have decided to strike back against Hilda and her mother. The Woodman wisely decided to stay out of their conflict. It doesn't concern him. The Woodman knows Hilda will find a way to work things out. If she doesn't? Oh well! The Woodman doesn't care! Right? Yeah, the fireplace is nice and Hilda does tend to tolerate him a bit more than most creatures, but so what? That doesn't matter! Doesn't it?

The Woodman took a sip of his tea before rushing to get a book on giants. The Woodman was curious about giants, especially after losing so much of his things to that dang forest giant! The Woodman was more interested in the giants of old that have disappeared. The Woodman chuckled as he remembered the events that led to the old giants leaving. It was a similar situation to the one Hilda is facing. What a funny coincidence!

Perhaps, Hilda will go to him for help. The Woodman wouldn't help her. At least not at first before doing it in his way. Even then only because she was being annoying. Right? The Woodman placed the book back where it belongs. Looks like history is repeating itself! Will this have the same outcome?

* * *

Hilda was sitting on a large boulder while watching the Woffs fly high in the sky.

"I love it here Twig! We are not leaving! I don't care what the little people do!" Hilda exclaimed.

Twig barked in agreement and Alfur sighed. Alfur couldn't blame her. If it was him he wouldn't want to leave either. The little girl really doesn't seem dangerous. In fact she seems really friendly and peaceful. A shame they are on two opposing sides in this conflict, but perhaps they don't have to be. Alfur sighed in frustration. Does he really have the courage to befriend this girl and be ostracized? Alfur doesn't know and he doesn't want to!

"Come on Twig! Let's go find some rocks to look at," Hilda suggested.

Twig barked before following Hilda. Alfur decided he has seen enough and began to walk back to the village. Alfur has some deep thinking to do!

* * *

626 was in a daze! Hyperspace was a strange experience! He was traveling at an incredible speed, but his destination was so far away that it makes this speed feel like a snail's pace. 626 didn't mind though as long as he manages to escape someplace they can't find him. 626 silently cursed himself. They must have technology to track his location long before he gets there! 626 knows he will have to disguise himself and stay hidden. 626 also hopes the planet has plenty of things to destroy. 626 cursed his programming! The urges were too strong to ignore! 626 smiled and started to laugh. Whatever happens he knows he will have some fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took a while. Here the woodman can see the elves. While it isn't completely clear if he can there are hints that he can. Who would play poker with someone without being able to see them?

* * *

The woodman finished drinking his dirt tea and decided to take a short hike before another round of poker. Before he left his house the woodman grabbed an axe.

'Might as well get some wood for Hilda and her mother. I give them wood and she has the nerve to act like a jerk. At least Hilda appreciates it. Not that I care,' The woodman thought.

The woodman entered the forest and spotted a few elves exploring the area.

"Soon those humans will be gone," One elf exclaimed in excitement.

"I know! I thought that pesky woodman was trouble. At least he decided to sign the forms," The other responded.

The woodman shook his head. The only reason he signed those forms was because he didn't like the idea of being unable to see anyone he was playing against in poker. That gives them the ability to run off without offering payment. The fact that he couldn't harm them without doing so along with not seeing them is completely unfair!

The woodman reached a few trees that were perfect for cutting down.

'Knowing Hilda she isn't leaving without a fight.' The woodman thought.

* * *

Hilda was sitting peacefully on a log with Twig by her side. Hilda was watching a few Woffs fly across the sky.

'Another reason to stay! I doubt I would be able to do this in Trolberg!' Hilda thought.

Hilda took a deep breath before getting up from the log.

"Come on Twig we better get back to mum. We can go out again later and draw a few things," Hilda told her deerfox.

Twig gave a cheerful bark in return and followed Hilda back home.

* * *

Johanna was sitting peacefully on the couch and was looking through some old pictures of when she lived in Trolberg. Johanna pulled out a picture of herself when she was about Hilda's age. Her brown hair was about as long as Hilda's and she was wearing the standard sparrow scout uniform. Her slash was filled with plenty of badges.

'If we do move Hilda should fit right in as a sparrow scout,' Johanna thought.

Johanna then picked up a picture of herself at the age of 16 holding hands with a 16 year old boy with bright blue hair.

'Why did you have to leave? Why leave me alone to raise Hilda? Why leave before your own daughter could get to know you? You were my first love and first love usually doesn't last! During the day of our wedding I was impressed to see it wasn't the case with us! Now I just don't know!' Johanna thought in anger.

Johanna resisted the urge to rip the picture and gently placed it down.

'It was your idea to move here! You had an unusual love for nature and the various supernatural creatures that exists. Hilda got that from you and as much as I love her I just can't relate to that like you could,'

"Mum i'm back," Hilda announced before entering the cottage.

"Welcome back Hilda," Johanna greeted.

"What are you doing mum?" Hilda asked.

Johanna took a deep breath, "Just looking through some old pictures of my life in Trolberg."

Hilda walked to her mother and took a look at the various pictures. She smiled seeing the pictures of her mother when she was about her age.

'She really seemed to have loved it in Trolberg. She gave that life up to live here? Why?' Hilda thought confused.

Hilda gasped when she spotted the photo of a teenage Johanna holding hands with a teenage boy that had the same hair color as her.

'Is that dad? He and mum look so happy together. What happened?'

Johanna picked up the photo of her holding hands with Hilda's father and took a deep breath.

"Hilda, I never told you about your father," Johanna admitted.

Hilda couldn't think of anything to say in response so she simply nodded. Johanna took a deep breath.

"Sorry! It's really painful. I have been dreading this day for years," Johanna said sadly.

Johanna placed the photo down and took another deep breath, "He was a lot like you! Always curious about the world and the various creatures around. He would always dragged me into trouble, but somehow we always managed to ghat out of them. I thought we would end up being the perfect family, until he left!"

"Why?" Hilda asked.

"I wish I knew! I swear if I see him again I don't know if I would hug or strangle him to death!" Johanna answered.

Hilda sighed and took a seat on the couch. Learning about her father wasn't the great experience she wished it would be. Hilda couldn't help but wonder why he left.

'Is he a deadbeat that took advantage of mum or is there a good reason he left? If the latter what reason could he have to leave mum and I alone for years?' Hilda thought.

* * *

Alfur was sitting in his house trying to ponder a few things. The little girl doesn't seem evil. Alfur was willing to bet if she knew about the elves she would stop going through their homes. Should he reveal himself to her? He will surely become ostracized for an action. Alfur shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. He has a difficult choice to make and he doesn't know if he would be able to!

* * *

Hilda checked her clock and saw it was pretty late in the evening. Her hair was currently in a short ponytail and she decided to skip on her evening hike. She couldn't get the idea of her father out of her mind. She had hoped that he would be a great person. It appears he was, but the idea he left her and her mother and haven't returned in years is just plain terrible. Hilda sighed in frustration before hearing a knock on the door. Hilda walked to the door and opened it to find the woodman standing there with firewood in his hands.

"You actually knocked?" Hilda asked.

"Just let me in it's cold out here," The woodman bluntly said before entering.

"Hilda who was at the door?" Johanna asked.

"Just the woodman," Hilda answered.

"He actually knocked?" Johanna asked.

"If you are going to act like that maybe I will continue not to!" The woodman said before pulling out a book.

Johanna gave the woodman a glare, that he ignored before sitting on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Johanna asked.

The woodman got up, "I might know things about the little people,"

"You do?" Hilda asked.

"Yep. I hear them talking about running you two out of the wilderness," The woodman answered.

"Do you know who they are?" Hilda asked.

The woodman walked to the door and opened it, "If you guys end up leaving I am going to miss your fire," The woodman left the house.

Hilda rushed to the doorway, "Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

"Just ignore him. He might have just been joking around," Johanna told Hilda.

Hilda frowned before closing the door, "I don't know mum. He might have been serious this time."

* * *

Later that night 626 has finally crashed landed into the wilderness. 626 managed to get out of the wreck without any injuries. 626 took a deep breath as he took in the environment. 626 frowned as he realized he wasn't in a huge city. On the brightside he doesn't seem to be anywhere near water. 626 grabbed a blaster and decided to explore and maybe even destroy something. After a few minutes of walking he was greeted to the sight of a sleeping deerfox. 626 smiled as he aimed his blaster ready to kill something, but before he could fire was trampled by a troll. 626 managed to get up and got ready to fire again only to get trampled by more and more trolls. 626 lost consciousness after the tenth troll.

* * *

A short chapter but I am really having writer's block and I didn't want you leave you all hanging for much longer. The next chapter should be more interesting. As you can already tell I am going to have things be completely different to Canon! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Hilda was staring out her bedroom window, watching Woffs fly across the sky peacefully. Hilda still couldn't get what she learned about her father out of her mind. The inner conflict of trying to understand her father's actions were stressing her out! Was she a dead beat that took advantage of her mother, or did he actually have a good reason to leave? If he did what reason could he have to abandoned her and her mother for years now? Hilda sighed as she continued to watch the Woffs fly through the sky without a care. Hilda wished she was a Woff and didn't have to worry about anything. Hilda quickly push the thought away. She shouldn't think like that! She will get pass this and every other problem.

"Hilda?" Johanna greeted while entering the room

"Yes, mum?" Hilda asked looking away from the window.

"I know you are against moving, but I was wondering if you would like to check out Trolberg?"

"I don't know mum," Hilda responded.

"Think of it as exploring a new place," Johanna assured her."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to see Trolberg once," Hilda admitted.

Johanna placed a comforting hand on Hilda's shoulder, "Just a quick look around. Just give it a chance."

Hilda nodded with a small smile, "I will mum."

* * *

The mayor of the elves was completely frustrated. The humans haven't moved out yet or worst have decided not to! Almost 24 hours was plenty of time for them to move. Packing and moving to Trolberg shouldn't take that much time. The mayor sighed and gently rubbed his forehead. The mayor knew he should be patient and give the humans more time. Besides, he can't exactly act without permission of the prime minister or the king. The mayor pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing a letter to the prime minister that the humans haven't left and that he is awaiting orders for what to do next. Hopefully things will end up working out without any issues.

* * *

Hilda was completely quiet for the entire car ride to Trolberg. Johanna looked at her daughter with concern in her eyes. Hilda was normally never this quiet.

"Are you alright Hilda?"

"Yes, mum!"

"Well, you are usually never this quiet. Are you still hesitate about Trolberg?"

"Not just that! I am still getting over learning about dad!" Hilda admitted sheepishly.

Johanna took a deep breath before nodding, "I wanted to tell you for so long! I just didn't know if you would be able to handle it!"

"Mum, I figured you would explain everything when we were both ready. I understand. I don't know if I would ever be ready for it!"

"You and me both Hilda!" Johanna sighed.

The rest of the trip was done in complete silence.

* * *

The prime minister was finishing the letter he received and sighed.

"Sir what was the letter about?"

"The mayor is just being impatient about the humans," The prime minister answered.

"Sir with all due respect I can't blame him! Those humans have caused us nothing but trouble!"

The prime minister rubbed his head with his arms, "I understand but we should still wait patiently and only after a reasonable amount of time do we act."

The prime minister grabbed a piece of paper and started writing a response to the mayor.

"Sir do you think the humans will leave peacefully?"

"I hope they do. I rather avoid a fight. If things get ugly we have plenty of fighters on rabbits."

The prime minister finished his response to the mayor. They will wait a few days for the humans to leave peacefully then if they are still here they will move on to more drastic actions.

* * *

Jorgen the giant was feeling extremely nervous! If was time to finally be reunited with his girlfriend! Jorgen was curious to see how the wilderness has changed since then! Tonight he will go to the meeting spot and wait for her.

* * *

Hilda had to admit she was curious about how living in Trolberg would be like! She had seen cities from the movies or cartoons she watched on the T.V. but to actually be in one was actually kinda cool. While Hilda doesn't want to leave the wilderness, she had to admit moving to Trolberg won't be so bad!

"Here we are. How do you like it?" Johanna asked.

"It looks nice. Just not what I am used to," Hilda answered.

"You will get used to it! I know I did," Johanna responded.

"What do you mean?" HIlda asked.

"It was the same way for me when we first moved to the wilderness," Johanna explained.

"Oh," Hilda said sheepishly.

* * *

While walking through the streets of Trolberg, Hilda tried her best to take in the scenery. Trolberg was so much different than the wilderness. There were buildings everyway and humans walking around. HIlda had never been near this amount of humans before and started feeling a bit nervous. Hilda managed to calm herself down and continued to explore the town with her mother. After a bit they stumbled upon a small park.

"This is the town park. It's a common place for kids to play. It brings back memories of all the fun I had with my fellow scouts," Johanna told Hilda.

"It seems nice," Hilda responded.

Hilda noticed a young boy sitting by himself on the park bench. He was wearing a snow cap, but Hilda could see brown hair under it. Hilda had seen a few kids her age while walking, but their was something about this boy that interests her. Hilda was beginning to realize that her mother was right! Perhaps, she should start interacting with other humans more often. Perhaps, this boy could be a nice start?

"There is someone your age there. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Johanna suggested.

Hilda wanted to follow her mother's suggestion, but she was so nervous. What if things go wrong? What if he is a complete jerk? Sure, she is friends with the woodman, but he does nice things. Hilda tried her best to calm down, but it was proving to be difficult. Noticing, Hilda was getting stressed out, Johanna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Give it a chance. If it doesn't work out there are plenty of other kids," Johanna assured her.

Hilda nodded before taking a deep breath and started making her way over to that young boy.

* * *

The elf king was extremely nervous. The agreement to kick the humans from the wilderness has been approved and as king he has given full support for it! Despite spending his time on the snowy mountain, away from them, the king had a fear of the humans. Imagine living with creatures bigger than you, that could easily crush you! Despite, elves not being able to be harmed, by anyone that hasn't signed a contract, the king was still afraid of humans and many other creatures. That is the reason he lives all alone! Unknown to him, he was actually living on one of the largest creatures known to man!

* * *

Trevor was sitting on the park bench, completely bored. His group of friends had plans for the day. Trevor decided to just sit down and relax and maybe plan some pranks. Trevor was hoping for something exciting to happen. Suddenly, he noticed a young girl approaching him with a nervous expression on her face. The girl had light blue hair with a black baret. Trevor blinked in surprised. He had never seen anyone with a strange hair color. Not counting the librarian, as her hair seems to have purple highlights. This girl's hair seems to be naturally sky blue. Trevor found himself intrigued at that fact. When the girl got closer Trevor thought she looks cute. As a 12 year old boy starting puberty, Trevor has started noticing girls a bit more.

"Uh... Hi," The girl greeted nervously.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Trevor asked.

Trevor mentally facepalmed after asking! What is he? An employee at a store? The girl didn't seem to think the question was strange as she gave him a nervous smile.

"I'm Hilda. My mum and I might move here and we are checking Trolberg out. She wanted me to introduce myself," Hilda explained nervously while touching her beret.

"Oh. You didn't want to talk to me?" Trevor asked.

"No! I did but she sugg..."

"Relax! I was just joking around," Trevor explained.

Hilda calmed down, but was a little annoyed at the fact the boy was poking fun at her.

"Anyway, the name is Trevor," Trevor told her before getting up from the bench and holding out his hand.

Hilda shook Trevor's hand.

"Do you want to play with me?" Trevor asked.

"I would like to, but I should really check out the rest of Trolberg with my mum," Hilda answered with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's fine. If you do move feel free to find me," Trevor told Hilda.

"I will! Thanks!" Hilda responded.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Johanna asked.

"It went well! Though I think I need to work on socializing with humans," Hilda answered.

"Just keep doing it and you will get better at it," Johanna assured her.

"I will mum!"

Suddenly, The two reached the school.

"This is the Ahlberg school! This is where you will be going, if we move here!" Johanna told her.

"No more homeschooling?" Hilda asked.

"That is still an option if you want it, but I figured you would want to go to public school with the children, if we do move," Johanna answered.

"I do," Hilda admitted.

Hilda and Johanna continued to walk and explore the town.

"Mum?" Hilda asked.

"Yes?"

"Even if we don't move, can we still visit?"

Johanna raised an eyebrow, "Just one visit makes you want to come back? Does this have to do with that young boy?"

Hilda blushed, "No! I just realized Trolberg isn't that bad!"

Johanna chuckled, "Relax! I was just joking. To answer your question yes we can!"

Hilda smiled, despite being annoyed at being made fun of, "Thanks mum!"

* * *

Hilda and Johanna returned home at around 3 in the afternoon.

"Hilda, are you going out for a walk or are you tired out from exploring Trolberg?" Johanna asked.

Hilda shook her head.

"Right. You never are," Johanna said with a chuckle.

Hilda left the house and ended up encountering the Woodman.

"Back from the city?" He asked.

"Yes," Hilda answered.

"I hope it didn't make you soft,"

"It didn't. I didn't know you cared," Hilda responded with a grin.

"Please. I don't want to have to deal with your mother blaming me if you get hurt," The Woodman scoffed.

"Why would she blame you?" Hilda asked.

"Because she has it against me!" The Woodman answered.

"No she doesn't," Hilda responded.

The woodman only scoffed in disbelief. After a few minutes of walking the two stumbled upon a starnge sight. There was a strange blue creator unconscious in an area with a bunch of troll footprints.

"This is a sight you don't see everyday!" The Woodman exclaimed.

"This poor thing! Help me take him to my cottage," Hilda told the Woodman.

"What's in it for me?" The Woodman asked.

Hilda gave the Woodman a glare, that he ignored. After a few moments Hilda sighed in defeat.

"Time at the fireplace," Hilda suggested.

"Throw in a sandwich and you have a deal," The woodman responded.

"Do you want dirt in it?" Hilda asked.

"Of course! That goes without saying," The woodman bluntly said.

Hilda shook her head! Even she can't completely tolerate the woodman for long.

* * *

"Back already Hilda? What is going on here?" Johanna asked while answering the door.

"Mum we found this poor creature unconscious in an area with troll footprints," Hilda answered.

"Yes, now move so I can get my dirt sandwich," The Woodman said.

Johanna gave the Woodman a glare before moving out of the way. Hilda and the Woodman placed the unconscious creature on the couch. The woodman then sat down, near the fireplace.

"Now kindly bring me my sandwich,"

Johanna rushed right up to the woodman and lifted him up in the air.

"If you were helping Hilda, just from the kindness of your heart, instead of doing it for a sandwich, I would have no problems with you here! Now be gone we have a creature to attend to!" Johanna ranted angrily before tossing the Woodman outside.

The Woodman got up and dusted himself off.

"How rude! I am owed a sandwich! That is the last time I am helping her!" The Woodman ranted while walking home.

Johanna and Hilda carefully inspected the creature.

"Was he attacked by trolls?" Johanna asked.

"I think so mum," Hilda answered.

"Well, he seems to be fine! When he wakes up he should be good to go!" Johanna responded.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Hilda asked.

"It could be a few hours or maybe sometime tomorrow. He still has a pulse and he doesn't seem to have any lasting injuries," Johanna answered.

"First the little people and now this," Hilda mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Johanna asked.

"Things are changing and I wonder what will happen," Hilda answered.

"Change is a part of life! Good or bad you have to adjust for them and make the best of it!" Johanna responded.

"I know. I just wish things could stay the same for a little longer," Hilda said.

"We all do," Johanna stated while giving Hilda a comforting pat on the shoulder.

* * *

The elf mayor sighed as he read the letter from the prime minister again telling him to be patient and to wait a bit. The mayor wanted to get things over with as quickly as possible, but his metaphorical hands were tied. The humans have a few more days and the mayor has to suck it up!

* * *

Here we go! Hilda visited Trolberg and managed to have a better first impression than on the show. Things are progressing much faster too! Gt ready wilderness for 626 will be unleashed!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I was gone for a while! Avengers endgame was awesome!

* * *

Hilda sighed as she sat on bed, with Twig by her side. The creature she found was still unconscious and she was extremely worried. Sure, her mother had assured her he didn't have any lasting injuries and should wake up soon, but she can't help herself.

"Do you think he will be ok Twig?" Hilda asked.

Twig gave Hilda a cheerful bark in response. Truth be told Twig was also concerned for the creature, but he hopes that he doesn't steal Hilda's affection from him.

"You're right Twig. I just have to have hope."

Hilda lied down on her bed and after a few minutes went to sleep.

* * *

626 blinked in confusion. He was currently in Jumba's lab, in the exact spot he was in before Jumba got arrested. Was that all an illusion?

"626 you are almost complete! I just have to make sure you will stay stable!" Jumba explained dramatically.

"Why are you always dramatic about this final step?" A voice asked.

626 turned his head to discover 625 standing there with a sandwich in his hand.

"I knew I forgot to turn one experiment into a pod," Jumba mumbled.

"Also, why are the previous experiments in pods?" 625 asked.

"I fear the galactic control are on to me," Jumba mumbled.

"Yet, that didn't stop you from making another one," 625 responded pointing at 626.

"I couldn't resist fixing a fatal mistake," Jumba explained.

"Mistake?"

Jumba grinned, "Yes, 626 has all of your abilities with hopefully none of your flaws. Mainly, your sandwich issue."

"Liking sandwiches aren't an issue! They are awesome!" 625 argued.

Jumba sighed, "626 I will be back after dealing with 625! I hope for my sanity you have none of his issues!"

"Hey I resent that!" 625 yelled before turning towards 626, "Let me be the first to welcome you to our big dysfunctional family."

"Quiet you!" Jumba snapped.

Jumba led 625 out of the room. 626 sighed again and shook his head. That was what happened on the fateful day Jumba got arrested. Jumba would return and explain that he turned 625 into a pod along with the other 624 experiments and was planning on escaping to a distance galaxy. 626 would then be hooked up to a machine, but before he could be completely stabilized the galactic patrol showed up. Why was he reliving this moment?

626 woke up and blinked twice in confusion. Where was he? Was that a dream? Was it a memory? Or was it a dream of a memory? Either way he was still on a strange planet he didn't know anything about. His only "family" was either in jail or hidden in pods. He an illegal genetic experiment was all alone on a distant planet. 626 pondered what he should do next. He remember getting knocked out by a bunch of creatures. While he doubt any creature on this planet could harm him, especially since he only got knocked out by a bunch of those creatures, 626 felt he should play it smart before going on a rampage. 626 got up from the couch and decided to explore the place.

He stumbled upon a picture of what appears to be a family. Are these the ones who brought him there. He noticed the same species being held by a small creature and smiled. It appears that creature belongs to her and since they brought him here maybe they will treat them the same. 626 decided he might as well stay undercover and act like a pet for the time being. He could learn as much about the planet and plan his next move for the time being. Then maybe he could figure out a way to rescue Jumba? Despite being an abomination, 626 had loyalty to his creator. Whether or not it was a part of his design from Jumba or a genuine feeling he had on his own was irreverent. 626 looked at himself and pondered if he should alter his appearance. He didn't exactly know what was considered normal for this planet, but after a few seconds he shrugged and decided against it. There was a variety of creatures from what he saw so far. Besides, they likely saw his exact form already and will likely be suspicious if he altered himself in anyway. 626 took a seat on the couch and pondered what he could do to pass the time.

* * *

Trevor was sitting on his bed, thinking about Hilda. For some reason he can't quite understand he was interested in her and wanted to see her again. Trevor sighed and shook his head. He was a bit disappointed when Hilda couldn't spend some time with him. Not only because he was lonely without his usual group of friends, but because he really wanted to spend some time with the new girl. Hopefully she moves here and Trevor could show her around.

* * *

Jumba was continuing to drive the ship with an anxious look on his face. Despite, accepting the deal Jumba was hesitant to hunt down his latest experiments. He was always fond his experiments and despite being against 625's statements about them being one big dysfunctional family deep down he also believed it to be the case. Which is why when he began to fear getting captured he turned all of his experiments into pods, to make them easier to carry around and decided to go into hiding. Unfortunately, he decided to create 626 and got captured when he was almost done making him. Now he has to go hunt down his latest son. The one who he designed to be an improvement from 625. Jumba sighed and shook his head. There is no going back either he gives up 626 or go back to prison. The galactic patrol made sure to keep an eye on him to prevent himself from escaping. Funny how they gave the job of keeping him in line on earth to Pleakely and yet they made sure there were ships all over to keep him from running off. The grand council woman can be cold, but she isn't an idiot. They should be on earth sometime tomorrow. Hopefully, things will work out.

* * *

The next day Hilda woke up much earlier than usual and decided to check if the creature she saved was awake. After carefully getting out of bed to avoid waking up Twig, Hilda left her room and entered the living room, to find the creature from yesterday awake and drinking from a mug. Hilda blinked in confusion before shrugging it off. It seems this creature has human like intelligent. Before Hilda could move closer to the creature he spoke.

"Hi!" The creature said awarkdly.

"You can talk?" Hilda asked.

The creature only said gibberish in response. Hilda sighed and nodded.

"You can barely talk then," Hilda mumbled.

626 looked at the little girl and wondered if he would be able to stick to his plan. He noticed the girl walk closer to him and got up from the couch.

"Do you have a name?" The girl asked.

626 shook his head before taking another sip from the mug. 626 isn't really a name. 626 couldn't help but wonder why Jumba never bothered to give him and the rest of the experiments real names. Was he lazy or just didn't care?

"Well, my name is Hilda and I guess I could give you a name," Hilda told him.

626 nodded and smiled. This little girl was already treating him like a pet. His plan seems to be working perfectly.

"Hilda," 626 mumbled.

"That's right! Maybe I can even teach you how to speak completely," Hilda suggested.

626 nodded and had to admit learning to speak will be a helpful skill.

"So, what are you drinking?" Hilda asked.

"Water," 626 simply said.

Before Hilda could ask another question Johanna entered the living room.

"Hilda, I trust that creature is awake now," Johanna said before entering the living room.

"Yes, mum!" Hilda answered.

Johanna blinked when she saw the creature holding a mug and even taking a few sips like a human. Johanna hopes he wouldn't end up like the woodman and he might even be decent company.

"What is he like?" Johanna asked.

"He can barely talk, but he seems alright," Hilda answered.

Johanna nodded and took another look at the creature. Johanna had never seen anything like him. The world is a big place. Who knows what kind of creatures are out there?

"Does he have a name?" Johanna asked.

"No, I figured I should give him one," Hilda answered.

"Right." Johanna simply said.

Johanna couldn't help but pondered this creature in front of her. He seems incredibly intelligent, but seems to lack a few skills like communicating and the fact he doesn't have a name set off a few alarms. What were his parents like if he even knew them. Johanna shook her head and sighed. They will learn more about this creature later for now they might as well make him at home.

"Mum, I am going to take him out with me for my morning walk," Hilda told her mother.

Johanna nodded, " When you return I want to discuss how we are going to help our new friend here,"

"Sure mum," Hilda said with a smile.

626 was smiling at how his plan was falling into place. They are willing to take him in. It might be tough to keep himself under control but he must try and prevent himself from getting kicked out. He has to stay undercover and learn as much about the planet as possible. If the galactic patrol get on his case, hopefully he will be able to deal with them without Hilda knowing. 626 sighed as he hoped that there was some kind of galactic law or restriction that would protect him. For now though he had to play the part of a friendly pet while trying to plan a way out of this circumstance.

* * *

Another short chapter but I wanted to get something out! Sorry again for the wait, I just felt a bit overwhelmed and wanted an extended break. Also as you can see I decided to shake things up with the story of lilo and stitch and add my own twists. I figured since it was an AU anyway might as well go all out. Anyway hope you enjoy.


End file.
